The Great Ooga War
The Great Ooga War '''is an ongoing conflict between the Ooga Kingdom, Stadacona and New Byzantine Empire forces. Beginning The war originated during the Hagard Virus outbreak when Ooga Kingdom dropped hundreds of litres of infected water onto New Byzantine in retaliation of the attempted nuclear strike on their land, infecting a total of seven. Stadacona took action by calling fifteen thousand soldiers into Mumboville and successfully occupying it and the surrounding land with little to no resistance. Course of the conflict '''Ooga Takeover and Response Due to a need for more land, the NBE selected the Ooga Kingdom as a target. Many bombing raids took place, after which the Ooga Kingdom was conquered. The Ooga Kingdom reestablished itself nearby. The NBE later developed the area into a colony. A few days later, the King of Ooga, Ooga Booga Mumbo Jumbo (OBMJordered the NBE to surrender the New Ooga Colony to him. The DLF also accused the Empire of mistreating the locals. OBMJ decided to launch five nuclear strikes on the NBE. Three missiles were launched, two of which were shot down by cruise missiles. The last missile crashed into a valley, killing a few hundred people. The NBE responded by launching an IRBM at the launch site, destroying one nuclear missile on the pad. The Kingdom of Ooga later launched a final missile from another pad, which was shot down. The attacks on the NBE led to the war intensifying, with the NBE launching a single conventional explosive missile into the Ooga Kingdom. An assassin from the NBE also killed OBMJ, with his brother taking over as King. These actions and alleged mistreatment of the local Oogas in the Ooga Colony led to the DLF and Arkayn Dankordia declaring war on the NBE. The NBE attempted negotiations, though none were achieved. Reignited conflicts After over a year of peace between the countries due to the escalation of the Hagard Virus outbreak, on May 5, 1987, Snooga dropped a nuclear bomb onto Neo-Constantinople, killing around eight hundred people. Twenty two people were known to have contracted Hagard B from a group of radioactive barrels being dropped onto the town square shortly beforehand. Within four hours, an assassination was committed in Ooga City against the current leader. Snooga Zooga soon took over power. A few hours later, Verizon missiles were dropped into Ooga City and the surrounding communities, killing thousands. Ooga soldiers gave very little resistance, the queen, Roman's a fat gay slut, even tried to kill Snooga, but failed. In the days that followed, scores of Oogas were massacred through bombing runs. In June 1987, nuclear silos in Ooga City were captured by New Byzantine forces. Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the country, roughly 1400 soldiers from Witickus Dextopia, led by D34DM3M3 II, had arrived and stormed a church in Mumbo Ville, where they evacuated all Oogas from the premises and declared the church Dextopian territory. Hours later, a man known as "Em Kcuf" committed a suicide bombing, killing roughly 48 soldiers. The surviving soldiers tried to claim the hectares of farmland in the town, but were met with strong resistance. Roughly twenty Dextopian soldiers were killed in the battles that followed. By June 7, the farms had been captured thanks to the soldiers and the various Ooga insurgents in the area. On June 8, President Witnick of Witickus Dextopia declared Mumbo Ville under their control. Category:War